Ull
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Ull is a political state situated in the Baklunish Basin region of the Flanaess, south of the Plains of the Paynims. The native folk of Ull are more or less pureblooded Baklunish. Geography Located between the Ulsprue Mountains and the Barrier Peaks, Ull is an open area of rich grassland, extending into the Plains of the Paynims. Its northern border is in flux, but is generally considered to be within 20 leagues of the capital, Ulakand. To the south, the caravan town of Kester oversees all traffic to and from the Dry Steppes. The interior of Ull is quite fertile, but not well watered except during the winter rainy season. The climate is generally temperate, though the hot summer winds that blow across the Kester escarpment make southern Ull very unpleasant during that time of the year. Slavery is perhaps the most lucrative trade in Ull. Description The Uli are a treacherous people, but it is generally held that the town dwellers are more venal than even the untrustworthy nomads Nearly as many settled clans inhabit Ull as nomadic ones. Their horsemen are as fierce as any among the Paynims, but they are far less disciplined than those found in the more developed Baklunish nations. Their notorious infantry is based primarily in the southern towns and mountain settlements, as well as in Ulakand. These are seldom encountered beyond Ull's borders, which is fortunate; in battle, they are given to acts as heinous as any monster's. Uniquely among the nations of this region, Ull has no reverence for Al'Akbar. Except for Geshtai, no other Baklunish deities are widely worshiped here; the Uli venerate the spirits of their own ancestors, though some are rumored to favor the patronage of fiends. History The fierce tribes of Ull first took possession of this land in the dim centuries following the Invoked Devastation. At first simply nomads, they raided the villages and flocks of the native Yorodhi (Oeridian) tribes, but soon they saw the advantage of having settlements of their own. A few, such as Ulakand, they built themselves; more often, they occupied the native villages and made themselves the new masters. From north to south, the Uli took ownership of the land, enslaving the natives, or driving them into the hills and mountains. The plight of the natives grew no better with the passing of years, but their Uli masters suffered the depredations of stronger foes in their turn. The Brazen Horde of western Paynims fought with their nomad cousins for control of the northern plains, and inevitably their raids brought them into the territory of Ull. The Uli were staunch in defense of their lands, but the western Paynims were a formidable enemy. At the same time, the free Yorodhi tribes in the western Barrier Peaks and northern Dry Steppes pressed their war of vengeance against the ruthless masters of Ull. Over a brief period of time, most of the outlying settlements were either destroyed or abandoned. Populations were displaced, particularly among the natives; those who did not join their Yorodhi cousins in the mountains or desert journeyed northward along the pilgrimage trails, seeking refuge in Ekbir. The Ekbiri offered them succor, together with numerous Baklunish who had been displaced by the Brazen Horde. Soon the mixed Baklunish and Oerid bands would move beyond the Yatils, but the tribes of Ull held their territory long enough to see the Brazen Horde sundered. War with the Paynims has continued through the years, and the dervishes of the south particularly despise the Uli. However, no enemy is as merciless as the Yorodhi, who still dominate the wilderness of mountains and desert valleys south of Ull. Caravans passing south through Kester avoid the territory of the Yorodhi whenever possible, requiring them to travel in a broad arc out of reach and away from the shelter of the mountains. The Ulsprue Mountains in the west of Ull are hazardous as well, but the Uli have a better rapport with even the ogres of the highlands than with their human enemies. In fact, many of the mountain tribes of the Ulsprue have ogrish ancestry, and this is claimed with some amount of pride. Conflicts and Intrigues Paynim raids from the north and Yorodhi raids in the south are becoming more frequent. Evil humanoids from the Ulsprue Mountains are moving into lowland regions. Stories circulate of undead predators (probably ghouls) assailing the surface world, besieging the town of Kester by night. References